Episode 7464 (8th November 2010)
Plot Molly tearfully tells Jack how she loves Tyrone and how Kevin was a mistake. Jack's sympathetic and hugs her closely. John tells Charlotte about all the phone calls and the intruder in the back yard at No.5. Charlotte tries to kiss him but he pushes her away telling her that Fiz is pregnant. The pastor reads from the Bible telling Sian and Sophie that their relationship is sinful. Sian's sceptical but Sophie's worried that her religion and sexuality are at odds with each other. Jack's birthday party is in full-swing. Kevin gets drunk and makes a show of himself. He tries to strike up a conversation with Jack who is hostile towards him before Sally takes him home. On Jack's advice Claire starts to thaw towards Ashley. Peter and Carla wish Jack a happy birthday. Jack gets confused and thinks they're a couple. Carla's secretly pleased. Nick admits to Leanne that he couldn't bear to see her in her wedding dress knowing she's marrying Peter. He begs her not to marry him. Leanne tells him that he blew his chance years ago and now she loves Peter and she's going to marry him. Jack slips off home when nobody's looking. After taking a long look at the street where he spent so many years, he returns to No. 9 and listens to his records while looking at old photographs. As he starts to fall asleep, Vera appears in front of him telling him she's waiting for him. Jack's comforted by the appearance of his late wife and shares a dance with her. Upon returning home, Connie, Tyrone and Molly find that Jack has died in the chair. Tyrone's devastated. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Pastor - Chris Grahamson *Wedding Shop Assistant - Christine Barton-Brown *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, bedroom and hallway *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Living room, hallway and exterior *Unnamed Bridalwear shop Notes *Final appearance of William Tarmey as Jack Duckworth. *Elizabeth Dawn reprised her role of Vera Duckworth in one scene in this episode in which Jack, moments before his death, experienced a vision of his late wife. Producer Phil Collinson liked the idea of Vera returning to Jack in his final moments despite her "ghostly" post-death appearance being atypical for Coronation Street. Explaining his decision, Collinson said: "I suppose a little romantic in me would like to imagine that somebody comes at the end for us all who we love. And it somehow made Jack's exit so much more epic and about more than just a man who lived in a back street, and yet that's all it was about." Liz Dawn reprised the role again of Vera's ghost for an ITV Text Santa sketch broadcast on 21st December 2012, appearing as the ghost of Christmas yet to come. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack implores Molly to leave Weatherfield with Tyrone and start afresh, then slips away from the party unnoticed and returns home to his armchair - where he dies alone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,090,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "One thing we managed, me and our Vera, despite everything, despite a run of bad luck lasting forty flaming years, was we cared about each other." --- Vera Duckworth: "When did you go soft"? Jack Duckworth: "I'll give you three guesses". --- Tyrone Dobbs: "Goodnight, Dad." Category:2010 episodes